Drownding
by all knowing since 1901
Summary: two friends in high school, go on a feild trip, and some how end up in a hospital, with one doctor called Doctor Carlisle Cullen, how can that be, i mean they are twilight adicts and they thought it was far from real.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight, that is all Meyer :)**

Summery: This is somewhat like The Puppet Master but it is different and from a different point of view so… I hope you like it, if you don't know what the puppet master is it is a story about someone who loves twilight, moves to forks all to find out it is real.

Chapter 1:

"Mackenzie..." I pleaded. I wanted to borrow her book really bad. We were both twilight addicts and I started it all. In sixth grade I read twilight and thought it was amazing so I talked about it a lot. My friend Brianna read it so then we wouldn't shut up about it. We read them and along the way half the class started to get interested in what we were talking about so many other people started reading it. Soon we started a club. My friend Alex Blake thought of himself as Edward Cullen, even though he wasn't, it started as a nickname and soon we all called him that (when I say all of us, I mean just close friends, not the whole school). My other friend Mackenzie was very sweet but she acted a lot like Rosalie (she had her moments) so she got the nickname Rose (short for Rosalie). Then there was Monique, she preferred Jacob Black but liked vampires better, so we made up some one for her and was Jacob Blacks imprint (she is now known as Rennesmee). Of course at the time there was a Bella, and Hayley Fox played her. And me, I was and still am somewhat Alice Cullen. I have a perky, hyper attitude and love clothes, so it works for me. Me and my friends always talked about twisted ways twilight could have played out if someone made a different choice or if something went wrong.

Now we were in high school and still hung out together. Me and Rose (P.S that is still what I call Mackenzie) were really close friends but we had our fights. Only when I was annoyed, mad or just really board would I call her Mackenzie. Today we were on a field trip to Salem Massachusetts with our school. We were walking out on this really long path out to a light house and we were on the edge of the ocean.

"So…can I push you in?" I asked just looking for something fun to do.

"Yeah ok" she said sarcastically.

"Really?" I asked I was a bit hyper now.

"Ok…if you must, do your worst" She answered holding her arms out giving me time to push her in. The next thing I knew I pushed her in, I never once thought of the fact that it might give her hypothermia. I quickly jumped in after her, again not thinking about it before hand. The water was like a thousand razor blades striking me from all sides. I couldn't move. Then I saw it, something sinking down, and then I realized it was Rose so I grabbed it and as best I could, and pulled on it. She slowly came up and I dragged her onto the shore then pulled myself up and started shivering so fast I couldn't speak.

---

I opened my eyes to see a very bright room, soon I realized I must have been in a hospital, the memories all started to flow back to me. For some reason I felt like I was being watched. I must have closed my eyes again because when I opened them I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. There was something strangely familiar about him. His features were divine. His golden blonde hair, framing his topaz eyes…and his pale face…sort of like a …

I couldn't think about such things now, I had to find out if Rose was okay.

"Umm, is my friend okay?" I asked hesitantly. I was on the verge of speechlessness soon because even if I was being delusional about vampires and twilight I felt as though I knew everything about him and…also very safe. That was strange for me, I wasn't used to feeling safe around someone I just met, wait what was I talking about, he didn't even say a word yet, I must be speed thinking again, there I go, silly me. Funny how I got the feeling that someone was –

"Your friend is fine, just a little light headed. Hold on a moment, let me go get the doctor." He said interrupting my thoughts. God, I couldn't remember what I was going to say suddenly a god-like doctor, probably mid twenties, with golden hair and gorgeous looks walked through the door.

"Hello, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen—" At that moment I fainted. Everything went blank and I remember thinking… _This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening…_

**Please review!!! I really want to know what you think of it…**

**I'll update soon :)**

**Alice Cullen-Cullenfan5**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE !

Sorry A/N, Just so everyone knows my name is now Xx Violent-Pixie-Vampire xX not Alicecullen-cullenfan5 anymore!!!

Thanks :]

- Xx Violent-Pixie-Vampire xX


End file.
